


闻香识人

by water1003



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water1003/pseuds/water1003





	闻香识人

第一次见陈立农，这个孩子身上一大股奶香味，朱正廷看了半天也没看出来他是个调香师。

第二次见到陈立农，陈立农正在调香，顷刻间，一种令人沉沦的魅惑充斥在空气中，甜腻却又让人无法自拔。

像极了这个孩子。朱正廷想道。

第三次，那孩子向他递了一株蓝色曼陀罗，一切便一发不可收拾了。

 

 

“少爷，不要了……”口上虽这么说，身下的小穴却馋得不让肉棒出去。

他恶劣的顶了一下，不意外的听到一声惊呼，朱正廷问道:“到底还要不要？”

陈立农虽然此时牙关紧闭，却堵不住他像猫一样从鼻腔里微弱流露出来的哼哼声。

经历几轮肏弄下烂熟透红的后穴此时呈现出一种含苞待放的状态。

陈立农被他猛烈的动作颠得起伏剧烈，找不到支点。

“抱紧我。”朱正廷亲昵的亲了亲他的脸。

他听话的勾住朱正廷的脖颈，这时候他才发现，朱正廷这个自己印象中的病弱少爷竟然有这么好的身材。

来不及多想，白皙柔软的身体也随之摇摆迎合起来，回应着男人被一次深入充实的顶入、抽出。

 

深色硕大的囊袋“啪啪啪”地晃dàng着，将肉穴处拍得泥泞不堪，牵出粘连的丝液，配合着淫乱的抽插水声，这交合的画面更是淫荡无比，声色俱佳。

空气中隐隐有股奇妙的味道，朱正廷调戏道:“这可是你自己亲自‘调制’的香啊。”

 

陈立农已经说不出什么话了，只能口中胡乱的说着些什么:

“好大……少爷把我填满了……”

“少爷好好疼爱我……啊!慢一点……”

“那里……那里好舒服……”

殊不知他这幅迷乱模样恰恰取悦了他的小少爷，朱正廷身下动作越来越快，越来越猛。

殷红的软肉，也配合着肉棒，每当朱正廷抽出时，都会紧紧吸住肉棒，似乎在挽留着。

朱正廷狠狠地在陈立农的小穴捣弄着，活塞动作不停，口中舒服的发出低吼。

陈立农早已动情，整个身体浮现出淡淡的粉色，像极了自己平时调试的香水。

肉棒毫不留情的抽插着后穴，将贪吃的媚肉带出，又狠狠带进去。

爽得陈立农脚趾都蜷了起来，眼睛只能无神的看着他好看的小少爷。

他不断顶弄着，陈立农的小腹早已被他弄得湿漉漉的，穴里的精水也随着抽插被带出一些来。

……

 

“下次别送什么蓝色曼陀罗，就送红玫瑰吧。”


End file.
